


Moonchild

by neonkuro



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Mild Sexual Content, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 11:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20692865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonkuro/pseuds/neonkuro
Summary: Dahyun has a secret. Sana finds out.And it's the moon's fault.





	Moonchild

Dahyun sighed. She was sat near the counter of the pub she was in, waiting for her date to return from the restroom. The empty glass in front of her shone lightly under the dim lights, and she sighed again. Her stomach was clenching so hard it hurt, and Dahyun knew it had nothing to do with Sana at the moment. It was that damn feeling of longing which tormented her pretty often lately.

Soon enough she would have to explain that feeling to the girl.

She just didn't know the time would come that very same night.

"I'm back." Sana said, putting her hand on her shoulder while sitting again, her drink half finished on the counter. She peeked at her watch. It was 11:45 pm.

Dahyun smiled, tracing Sana's beautiful features with her eyes. The girl was so beautiful it was distracting, a sight to take in and never let go. Their eyes found each other and Dahyun blushed a little. Neither broke the eye contact.  
Sana took her tall glass without looking at it and drank the content happily. She didn't close her eyes even for a second, and got the reaction she wanted from the younger girl.  
Dahyun was biting hard her lower lip, butterflies now flying in her stomach, the feeling of longing put aside as she watched the other slowly emptied the glass. The two didn't really exchange too many words through the evening, it was more like Sana talking and Dahyun listening, fascinated, answering questions whenever the older asked them.  
The younger knew Sana for being an ever-smiling, bubbly girl, cuddly to friends and kind to everyone. But that night she was sending off a totally different vibe, and it was making Dahyun's head spin.

When Sana licked her lips Dahyun lost their silent staring war. The younger looked away, almost intimidated. She took again her glass and tapped lightly on it, a nervous gesture that Sana noticed.

"Hey, what do you say we go home now?" Sana asked, looking again at her watch. 11:50 pm.

"Okay." Dahyun whispered, getting up from her seat. The two walked towards the pub's exit, leaving behind them the low murmuring of the other customers.

The night sky was lightly clouded. Dahyun took a deep breath, while looking with her hand for Sana's, whom took it in hers gladly. The streets were thankfully mostly empty. They quickly reached Dahyun's apartment, a silent agreement between them. The agreement on what was about to happen.

...

It didn't take much for Sana, after Dahyun had closed the apartment's door, to pin her wrists on it and crash their lips together. Dahyun opened her eyes wide, slightly taken off guard. The older didn't waste time in using her tongue, looking for a way in, making the less experienced girl moan and tremble under her touch. The kiss was long and passionate, bringing both of them on the verge of losing control. Sana ended it and began trailing smaller kisses along Dahyun's jawline, reaching the ear and biting it lightly. Then she found a secret weak spot right under the earlobe and sucked on it insistently. The younger whimpered.

Dahyun couldn't form coherent thoughts anymore. She was already stuttering Sana's name, and the older didn't really do anything yet. It felt like her body was naturally reacting to Sana's proximity other than what she was actually doing.

"Bedroom." Sana husked, letting go of her wrists and pecking her lips. Dahyun obliged, quickly taking Sana upstairs, to her room, not bothering to turn on the lights.

Sana pinned her on the mattress, wildy kissing her again, and Dahyun could feel warmth spreading again through her body. The older grabbed the edges of her shirt and looked at her.

"Can I take it off?"

The question alone made Dahyun's stomach flip. It was happening so fast but it didn't feel rushed at all. She understood Sana's need, 'cause she felt really needy too. Dahyun helped Sana take off her shirt, raising herself from the mattress. The shirt was quickly discarded somewhere on the floor. Soon enough all of her other clothes met the exact same fate.

Dahyun laid bare on the bed, letting Sana take in the sight. They had been friends for a long time before starting to date, but neither had ever seen the other like that. And despite how much Sana wanted Dahyun in that moment, she didn't look at her with a predatory gaze. There was now a fondness in her eyes that was making Dahyun really dizzy.

Lovesick.

"Dahyun?"

"Yes?"

Sana inhaled, biting her lip while tracing imaginary lines on Dahyun's belly, making her shiver.

"I'm really doing my best not to chicken out." Sana whispered, removing her hand. "You're so beautiful it should be illegal."

Dahyun flushed. Tried to say something but ended up stuttering again. The entire situation was unbelievable, just the simple fact of having Sana looking at her like that was mind blowing, let alone feeling her lips on her own, and on her body.

Dahyun had longed for her for a long time. They met each other when they were sixteen and went to the same school. Minatozaki Sana, the most beautiful girl in the institute, they said. It wasn't far from reality- Sana was so beautiful it was hard to believe. Dahyun had a crush on her, as well as the entire school probably. One day, when Sana was late for classes and running through the hall, she bumped hard onto a poor small Dahyun making her fall on the floor, and she felt so sorry that treated her to lunch afterwards. They istantly became friends.  
The matter was, neither of them had ever wanted to just be friends with the other. They just took a lot of time to understand that their feelings were reciprocated.  
Tonight's date was a formality, because they knew already they wanted each other.

And still, Dahyun wasn't really processing it. Sana wanted her.  
And Sana was so happy that Dahyun wanted her as well.

"Hey..." Dahyun said when Sana seemed to hesitate. She understood why. Sana was scared of overwhelming her, running at that fast pace, but Dahyun didn't feel overwhelmed. She felt the urge to get out the words, tho, when Sana looked at her straight in the eyes.

"...you're overdressed, Sana." Dahyun whispered, almost chuckling, making Sana blush profusely.

"O-oh, it's true, sorry..." She went for taking off her black top first, but Dahyun stopped her. Wanted to do it herself. The younger rose herself up, sitting with Sana still on her lap. She grasped the hem of the top and slowly took it off, with Sana raising her arms. Then she aimed for the zipper of her jeans. The mix of nervousness, eagerness and shyness made her hands tremble while working to undress that japanese goddess. With a little help Sana's jeans were off too.

It was the strapless bra's turn. Dahyun's fingers were trembling even more when tracing the outline of the garment, caressing lightly the sensitive upper skin of the older's breasts. They reached her back, crawling on it, finding the clasp.

Unclasped it.

Fuck...

Dahyun's breath itched, while Sana bit her own lower lip, watching every move of the girl under her, every reaction. It was dark but there was enough light to see, and she could swear Dahyun's cheeks were so red they almost glowed. Both their breaths became irregular as the younger proceeded, one last piece of cloth left.

Dahyun took a deep breath. She almost forgot she was naked already, totally focused on her lover's body. Her hands reached Sana's panties and hooked her indexes on the sides. She looked at Sana again, asking for one last permission. Sana briefly raised her eyebrows, then placed both her hands on Dahyun's and guided them, removing the panties and discarding them on the floor with the rest of their clothes.

For a moment it seemed like the world stopped to adjust to their breathing. The tension grew more and more with the passing seconds, and their lips found each other again, for what seemed endless hours instead of a few minutes. Their bodies couldn't become closer. Dahyun was totally, irreparably lost in the feeling of Sana, in her scent, in her touch, so much that she missed something really important that was happening in that moment.

But Sana didn't. She couldn't.

She retrieved. Crawled back at the foot of the bed, looking at Dahyun in utter shock. The younger was confused, she didn't get why Sana was acting like that. Did she do something wrong? Was it her fault?

"S-Sana...? What's the matter? Why did you..."

"Dahyun... Dahyun you're... you..."

Dahyun was panicking now, what was happening?

But then, she understood.

"Dahyun... You're glowing?"

Her body was glowing of a pale, gentle light, from head to toe. Her blonde hair too had lightened up.

And it was the moon's fault.

...

Sana took big gulps of the water Dahyun brought her, the blinds now closed and the lights on. They both were now covered with the extra blankets Dahyun kept near the bed. The girl was aware she was still glowing a little, even if significantly less compared to before.  
Sana was still shocked. Dahyun knew she really owed her an explanation. She felt so ashamed of herself in that moment.

Putting the now empty glass on the nightstand, Sana took a deep breath. Dahyun kept herself at a distance, the closeness from a few minutes before now just a memory. She couldn't look at the older girl.

"Dahyun."

"Yes?" She breathed out.

Sana patted the spot next to her. "Come here."

Dahyun sat beside her, her back hunched, visibly tense. She was sweating, a drop rolling down her temple. The night was warm and keeping on the blanket wasn't helping but she felt like having no choice. She was scared. She felt ashamed. And now being that close to Sana seemed almost impossible.

"Don't be so afraid of me, please... I just want to know what happened." Sana reassured her, taking her hand and giving it a squeeze.

"I... I know I must explain... but it's hard. I don't even... where do I start...?"

"As they say, start from the beginning." Sana smiled, even if Dahyun couldn't really see it because she was staring at her feet. The girl nodded, shifting in place. She started playing with Sana's fingers.

"I found out about this when I was a kid, around five. I was in the bathtub playing with bubbles. I don't remember why I was bathing so late, but the moon was full and high in the sky and the blinds were open. At first I didn't notice, I was busy with the bubbles, but then... I saw my arms glowing. They were white, really white, as the rest of my body and my hair too... I didn't know why back then and I was too little to think about it seriously. Luckily my mom wasn't in the bathroom while it was happening, she came shortly after it ended and I turned back to normal. Even thinking about it now, the fact didn't scare me. It never scared me..."

Sana started stroking her back while listening, in an attempt to relax her.

"I tried telling my parents, but they obviously thought I was joking, playing superhero like all the kiddos. So I shrugged and didn't think about it anymore. It could have been my imagination. Or just a dream."

Dahyun eventually found the guts to lean her head on Sana's shoulder. The older girl kissed her forehead.

"It didn't happen anymore for a long time. But I remember I really liked to gaze at the moon whenever I could. I still do."

Dahyun could feel a tear rolling down her cheek.

"The second time it happened I was eight. I was at restaurant and it was late. My parents brought me to a dinner with some of their friends but I was the only kid and I was bored as hell. So I sat outside, nobody in sight, and I gazed at the moon. That night, it was half full. It made me feel better and I wasn't bored anymore. And after a few minutes, I was glowing again."

Dahyun squeezed Sana's hand tighter.

"It felt different from the first time it happened. Probably because I was older. It felt strange, but not unpleasant. I wasn't even that much surprised, because it felt natural. But then clouds covered the moon and I wasn't exposed to the light anymore. After a while my body was back to normal again. That's when I figured out how it worked..."

Dahyun removed the blanket from her head, letting her hair flow.

"I made a few experiments whenever I was alone and they all worked. All I had to do was exposing myself to the moonlight, focus, as if creating a connection, and in a few minutes my body would start to shine on its own. The more I kept basking in the light, the more I shone. And to be honest, it felt wonderful. I can't really explain it with words."

Sana was totally fascinated by Dahyun's story. She was silently listening, while searching for some physical contact with the younger. She couldn't really stop touching Dahyun in some way.

"I didn't really know the reason, until I met this old lady. She was the owner of a flower shop. I was drawn to that place somehow, when I walked on it while roaming the streets. I was looking at the flowers and plants, when the lady came close and asked me if I liked the moon. I was shocked. Her skin was really pale, exactly like mine. I understood right away. She was like me."

"Wait... How did she know that?" Sana asked, putting a stray hair behind Dahyun's ear.

"She explained it to me. Offered me a cup of tea and started telling a story, like I am doing now with you. She said we are called moonchildren. She wasn't totally sure of everything, because didn't have much answers herself. The most of it, she figured out on her own through the years.  
Apparently moonchildren are born under particular circumstances and can feel the others presence, like a radar. And we feel drawn to each other. That's why I was attracted by that flower shop and the old lady asked me that question. Also, we are all gifted in something... you know, my perfect pitch, and the skill with the piano, and my singing voice isn't bad, too. I'm also good at sports."

Dahyun started trembling and Sana noticed. Her story still wasn't finished. She put her arm around Dahyun's shoulders, keeping her close.

"But... This thing isn't as cool as it may seem. First of all, I have to keep it a secret. People doesn't have to know about this, because who knows what could happen otherwise. Second... Everytime I am alone, a feeling of longing nags at me. It's a kind of nostalgia. It is not extreme but... It can get really sad sometimes. It's nostalgia of the moon, and it's like being always far away from home. I cried so many times, Sana... I have always felt this huge sense of loneliness.."

Dahyun couldn't hold back the tears anymore. She always felt alone in this. She had friends of course, but this was the first time she gave a voice to those hidden feelings. She was never scared of the moon, but that didn't mean she couldn't feel desperate from time to time.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you... and not letting you find out like this. I'm sorry. I really forgot to close the blinds earlier..."

Sana hugged her tight. She wanted to let the young girl know that she had nothing to feel sorry about. Then a question popped up in her mind.

"Dahyun, basking in the moonlight... You said it feels wonderful, but does it help you overcome the nostalgia? Even for just a few minutes?" Sana asked, remembering that detail.

"It does. It makes me feel a lot better. But... There is also something else that helps me, a lot."

Dahyun looked at her straight in the eyes, their faces were close and their lips only a few cms apart.

"I don't feel nostalgic or lonely when I'm with you, Sana. I feel you, and you only."

Sana couldn't keep herself from kissing Dahyun softly. The younger was taken aback by the sudden gesture but quickly adjusted, kissing her back.

Sana ended the kiss and stood abruptly, scaring Dahyun to death.

"Sana??? Wh-"

"I have to do something, don't move!"

The japanese girl went to turn off the lights, leaving them in pitch black. Then Dahyun heard her tripping and yelling at something.

"S-Sana are you-"

"I'm fine! Stupid pants... Oh, here you are..."

There was the sound of something opening, and the moonlight entered the room again, now stronger than ever. Dahyun was speechless, looking at Sana standing by the window.

"Kim Dahyun, this was by far the greatest and most absurd story I've ever heard, if we don't take in consideration what Nayeon tells us everyday. And the fact that I've seen this with my own eyes makes it even better. I know, maybe I'm being selfish, but I need to see you glowing again. And I need you to feel better about the whole thing."

Sana let her blanket fall to the floor, making Dahyun blush again, both by the sight and her words. She sat again beside Dahyun and carefully removed the other blanket from her body.

"You don't need this now."

Then she took her hand again and smiled warmly. The younger's heart skipped a beat.

"Now we have to wait, right?"

Dahyun laughed hard, she couldn't believe this.

"Sana, you're incredible. I mean it."

They both shuffled closer, waiting.

"You know, I took as an habit stripping and sitting under the moonlight like this, whenever I could. The lady that time told me it is good for us doing it. It strenghtens our bodies, helps us be more focused and active, enhances our senses. And on top of all... It makes us feel not alone. It's reassuring."

Sana kept silent for a while, thinking.

"I know I'm not in the right position to ask this to you but... Why don't you tell this to the others, too?"

"What?!? You mean all of them?!?"

"Yep!"

"You must be kidding me, I can only imagine Momo and Jeongyeon stripping me and tying me up somewhere under the moon to see if it's true!"

Sana laughed hard, Dahyun's expression in that moment was something to die for.

"I'll whoop their asses if they just try. I'm already mad enough the moon kept the sight of you shining all for itself for years." Sana stated, pouting. "Now I want it for myself. The naked version, I mean."

"I see." Dahyun replied, chuckling. She thought about how lucky she was to have met someone so special.

Dahyun undoubtedly loved Sana, a lot.

They didn't have to wait much more before Dahyun lit up like a Christmas tree. Sana was absolutely awestruck, she was shining much brighter than before.

"What the... Kim Dahyun, look at yourself please! You're like a power generator!"

"Oh shut up Minatozaki, you're talking too much. I'm just happy. It happens to me to shine this much when I'm happy, you know?"

Now it was Dahyun on top of Sana, their hands linked together.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Dubu. You're not alone anymore." 

"I know." Dahyun passed a finger on Sana's lips, catching her totally off guard with her next words.

"Now, where were we?"

...

**Author's Note:**

> @neonkuro_ on twitter, lets talk ^^


End file.
